Compact House
__TOC__ About/Tips: *You should have enough storage to store the accumulated coins. You can get more storage by buying and upgrading banks all the way to the maximum level, which is 10. *Compact houses generate Coins over time and will stop doing so when their coin capacity gets full. A high-level Compact house generates more money, at a faster rate and has more coin capacity, but it also needs more time before it's full. *Compact houses will keep generating coins when destroyed. So be thankful for the player who destroys them right after you logged out for sleep because that is a safeguard to you gaining the maximum amount of coins after coming back ;). *Level 10 compact house will give up to 200,000 coins upon the final destruction, which wasn't looted during the tearing down of the structure if it happens to be completely filled with coins. *A low-level Compact House generates fewer Coins but maximizes its storage quicker. *The ancestor's house appears to be a level 1 Compact House *It takes more time to build and upgrade than a Mine because Compact houses are made of mostly metal and glass which are harder to build/collect than rocks. *Compact houses generate more experience revenue and the war points revenue is higher than mines. A compact house can generate more than 1 war point each when the attacker's planet/colony star base is lower to much lower in level. The player's level is not affecting this outcome. The best target for a high amount of war points remains the Warp Gate. *Compact houses at a high level are effective protection against enemy invasion when trying to keep turrets from falling quickly. Using them as a shielding wall is a widely used strategy to keep enemies occupied for as long as possible. *There was an update recently where the level 10 Compact House gained some balconies, therefore making it easier to distinguish level 9 and level 10 compact houses. *In higher-level players, compact houses are used to protect defense because of their high health. *in the lower level, players compact houses are often protected by LOTS of turrets so if you are attacking a low-level watch out in attacking this. *If you wait that the storage of your twelve Compact Houses level 10 is filled, it makes all in all of 4,320,000 coins and with all your colonies moreover, it makes 51,840,000 coins! *Compact Houses level 6 and under are relatively easy to destroy. Expansions Building Models Compact House 1.png|Compact House Level 1 Compact House 2.png|Compact House Levels 2-5 Compact House 3.png|Compact House Levels 6-8 Compact House 4.png|Compact House Level 9 Compact House 5.png|Compact House level 10 Compact House 1 damaged.png|Compact House Level 1 damaged Compact House 2 damaged.png|Compact House Levels 2-5 damaged Compact House 3 damaged.png|Compact House Levels 6-8 damaged Compact House 4 damaged.png|Compact House Level 9 damaged Compact House 5 damaged.png|Compact House Level 10 damaged Animated Photo Coming Soon June 2014 Gallery Bazookavshouse.png|A Bazooka attacking a Compact House Coins.png|A coin Icon coins perminute.png|Coins/minute icon Coins Collector.jpg|A coin collector/Compact House worker Coins Group.png|A group of coins (21 visible) 3 Coins.png|A pile of coins (6 coins) Trivia *Upgrading Compact Houses to levels 2, 6, 9 and 10 makes them taller, making an advantage to hide turrets like Mortar. See Also |Category2= |}} Category:Resource Buildings Category:Resources Category:Buildings Images Category:Buildings